


Minors SMP

by AgniKayos



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, IRL Minecraft, Kinda, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgniKayos/pseuds/AgniKayos
Summary: Water, The fluid thinkerEarth, The stubborn believerFire, The brash warriorAir, The omniscient goddess
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 130





	1. Welcome-

Minors SMP-Fanfic

Water, The fluid thinker 

Earth, The stubborn believer

Fire, The brash warrior

Air, The omniscient wanderer

Four clans of Iuvescent

Lost in time, buried by mystery

Iuvescent ravaged 

A curse settling across the land

liberi sunt, futura

dixeruntque majores natu maxima culpa

Minors SMP 

1/13/2021


	2. Ocean Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minors SMP, once called the land of Iuvescent, long abandoned. Slowly, the Four clan leaders choose Rebuilders.
> 
> The brash boy from a land of chaos  
> A hybrid who is out of his element  
> The champion of the Hypixel Wargames  
> A girl who must learn to use her new powers, while lacking her old ones.  
> The boy who watched his world fall apart by his hand  
> The girl from Hypixel who climbed the leaderboard overnight
> 
> Water  
> Earth  
> Fire  
> Air
> 
> Iuvescent is returning, will the Rebuilders succeed or will they fade, like their predecessors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello and welcome to the Minors SMP
> 
> (References to being buried alive, death, and burning)

Ocean Eyes

\---------

  
  
  
  


Darkness,

it surrounded him, cold seeping under his skin, into his bones. _Is this dying?_ He remembered what Jack said about the Afterlife, how it was like falling, falling fast but slowly at the same time. This wasn't falling, it was more....floating.

Darkness held him up, supporting him like water, maybe it was water, very dark water. 

Light

the soft light of the sun, creeping past his eyelids. He moved his arms, feeling water move around them. Wait...water? 

Ranboo's eyes shot open, fear coursing through his veins. Water burns him, or at least it used to. The hybrid stood, water sloshing messily, filling the space he left behind. Tentatively, he bent down, his hand reaching for the water. Ranboo squeezed his eyes shut, praying for there to be no pain. His fingers brushed the creek surface, the silky water flowed through his fingers, running to Ender knows where. The Enderman gasped, there was no pain, his skin didn't peel off and there was no rash, only cold water, and a soft mist. Ranboo shuddered, it was weird to think that this was his first time touching water like a human. _How though?_ He slowly moved out of the creek, running water providing resistance. 

The shore, it wasn’t like any creeks back home…

Really, there aren’t any creek back **_Home._ **

**_Home_** was barren, cold stone islands floating in the abyss, no one comes back from the abyss. **_Home_** also had the Queen, she would circle her towers, ready to defend them from people meaning to hurt them. Her stories of people from another land, looking to slay her and decimate the lands. She told him of his mother, someone who came to stop a dragonslayer, she had succeeded. 

She was the first Knight of the End Queen, the first ‘Hunter’ as they say. She was killed defending the Queen. She was killed by Dream. 

Dream, the legendary speedrunner, who took Ranboo’s life away from him, dropping him in the hellhole of the Dream SMP. There he learned his mother was a builder, part of an ancient race. He learned enchantments, crafting, and skills, skills that would keep him alive. He learned the pain that water brought to him, he remembered the screams from the battles when his mother would hide him underground. 

Wait…

He Remembered?

How?

Dream had those memories, that’s why he was on the SMP. 

_How Did He Remember?_

Water.

Water has healing properties.

Ranboo had read that in one of the many books in Ghostbur’s library. 

Phil recommended that book when they were researching necromancy. 

_But how was he touching the water?_

Ranboo opened his eyes, he didn’t remember closing them, funny. 

Taking a quick breath, he took in his surroundings, normal survival instincts taking over.

_Grass, creek, trees, light, chest, flowers, rocks_

**_Chest._ **

Ranboo took quick strides towards the box, carefully moving around the rocks and roots of the forest that surrounded him. 

He stood in front of the chest, it’s worn surface had symbols carved into the wood, a language Ranboo didn’t recognize. 

It was cool, it’s surface smooth under his fingers. The rusty latches flipped open, emitting a painful scratch sound. Ranboo winced as the hinges creaked when he lifted the lid.

The chest held three items, a book, a knife, and a bow. The book, it’s leather cover shimmered with magic, Ranboo picked it up. The leather felt new as if the book was bound just yesterday.

Ranboo opened the book, it's first page covered in neat handwriting.

**_Rebuilder,_ **

**_I hope it is you reading this book for centuries should have passed before you arrive. Cuva’s blood should have healed the Earth by now, resources have replenished. Now I, Netrus, Patron on Water name you Champion._ **

**_You will face challenges, you will have rivals. I urge you to avoid the other Rebuilders._ **

**_Find the Eye_ **

**_Take these items,_ **

**_The Sword of Kexses, legendary warrior and Champion of Water_ **

**_The Bow of Uranke, Patron of Winter it has a special enchantment allowing it to freeze targets that are struck by its arrow._ **

**_Finally, this guide, it will help you master your powers of water and teach you about the history of Iuvescent._ **

**_Be well young Rebuilder_ **

**_Beat the game_ **

**_Win your Freedom_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god half of this was writen at 2 am I hope you enjoyed, probably Drista's side next like sometime in the next week. 
> 
> oh no it's Tuesday and I just changed half of the concept


	4. Hey! Big News?

Hello, it's been a while, im just gonna say this quickly, I'm redoing this soon, might take a bit, keep an eye out for that


	5. News

Hello, so I have started rewriting this, under the series "Crossed Wires" prologue out now, have a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also I'll be posting updates on my twitter @/Agni_Kayos yeah


End file.
